Dude, it's cool Just chill
by Haley Patrova
Summary: Things escalated way too quickly for Rigby's taste. His medication wasn't working, he felt like crap and to top it off Mordecai was acting weird. Honestly, all Rigby wants is some sleep. Human Morby. Rated for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Leave it alone. It's fine, so am I.

When he woke up, Rigby knew that it would be a shit day. He felt stiff, his mouth was dry and he felt like he was about to puke. In the back of his mind, little warning bells went off. He couldn't go through this now. Rigby wasn't sure if he could this one as well as he did the other two. 'This isn't normal Rigby...' a tiny voice in his mind said, ' Maybe you should just stay in bed and tell Benson that you're sick.' Rigby knew the voice was right. He really should just stay in bed, but a louder more insistent voice said ' Stop being a pussy man! You aren't having an attack! You're just being a little bitch! Now get the fuck out of bed and start getting ready for work before Benson fires your sorry ass!' so with a groan, Rigby got up and started getting ready for the day

As he got up, the petite brunette boy looked to his best friend's bed. It was empty, like it always seemed to be now a days. Mordecai had made a habit of getting up early to grab a coffee with Margaret. Rigby would be happy for his friend, and a part of him was happy for Mordecai, had it not been for the fact that he was kind of in love with him. But, Rigby had buried these feeling a long time ago when Mordecai made it clear that he loved him, but just not like that. He'd let Rigby down gently and has stayed friends with him for all these years and the small brunette couldn't really complain about that. Rigby for his part has been trying to move on. The process is... slow going, but it's going.

Rigby wiped the mirror and looked at himself. The bags under his hazel eyes had deepened and he just screamed tired. Rigby eyed the tiny pill bottle that contained his epilepsy medicine and sighed.

"Mierda(Shit-Spanish)! This stuff is supposed to keep the stupid seizures from happening." Rigby muttered as he popped the required dosage of the medicine and continued to get ready for the day.

Rigby yawned as he came down the stairs, already having showered, gotten dressed ( A red-brown hoodie and ripped black skinny jeans with his black and white skull covered Chuck Taylors) and brushed his teeth. Muscle man, High fives and oddly enough Mordecai, were all sitting at the table munching on breakfast. Rigby quietly maneuvered his way around the kitchen, hoping that by staying quiet, he would stay under everyone's radar. Little did Rigby know that his plan only succeeded in making everyone more curious as to what was up with him, so when Rigby sat down with a giant bowl of milk and cereal, Mordecai broke the uncharacteristic silence with a smile.

"Hey dude!" The greeting seemed to fly right over Rigby's head and the small brunette just continued to eat his breakfast.

"RIGBY! BRO! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL?" Muscle Man yelled out in his loud voice and Mordecai was instantly worried when he saw Rigby flinch and rub his temple. Everyone knew that even when hung-over and half dead, Rigby was the loudest one. All the time.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired." Rigby gave a smile that didn't quite reach his hazel eyes and continued to eat his breakfast in silence. For his part, Mordecai continued to cast worried glances at Rigby all throughout breakfast. Mordecai knew that something wrong however, when Muscle Man made his trade mark joke ( " You know who else likes to eat slightly toasted bagels? MY MOM!") and the customary scathing retort from Rigby at how his joke was unoriginal was missing. When Mordecai looked over to Rigby, he saw that the small brunette had his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed as if he was remembering something painful.

" Hey, Rigby?" Mordecai called out tentatively, not missing the way that the smaller boy seemed to think about opening his eyes and addressing Mordecai.

"Yeah?" Rigby replied in a bland tone. Mordecai's look of concern deepened.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rigby sighed and opened his eyes. The brunette wanted to scream out that no, no he was not okay. He wanted nothing more than to go back to bed and stay there. Rigby blinked his eyes after a moment and addressed Mordecai.

"Yeah dude, I'm fine. Listen, you guys should hurry up and finish. Benson should be here any minute now and you know how he gets when we're not all outside on time." Rigby picked up his half finished bowl of cereal and poured it out mournfully before he turned around and walked out to the front steps to wait for Benson.

" Wonder what's up with him," Muscle Man said as he turned to look at Mordecai. "Did you and Rigby have a fight bro?" he asked curiously.

"No man as far as I know we're cool." Replied Mordecai, whose mismatched blue eyes were following Rigby's form outside.

Muscle Man just hummed and left it at that.

((Time Skip))

Everyone was outside on the steps, ready to be briefed on the day's work on time and it was one of those odd days where Benson was actually in a good mood.

"Okay, the guys the yearly fair has just finished setting up shop here, we're gonna be pretty busy all day today. Mordecai, Rigby, I want you manning the Snack Shack! You two better not mess this up!" The red head yelled.

Rigby heard Benson finish assigning jobs and then he heard everyone get up and get to work, but he couldn't seem to make himself get up.

"-igby... Rigby! RIGS!" Mordecai yelled, making the brunette in question jump.

"Huh? Que Pasa? (What's going on?-Spanish)" was Rigby's smart reply. Mordecai looked confused for a moment before he realized that Rigby was speaking in Spanish.

" Rigs c'mon, you know I took French in High school, Not Spanish! I'm not exactly sure what you just said, but we gotta go dude. Benson will flip if he goes by the Snack Shack and sees that we're not there." Mordecai helped Rigby up as the smaller boy shook his head, making his curls bounce.

"Oh yeah, right, the job." Rigby muttered, cursing himself for getting out of bed that morning, despite his better judgment. Mordecai raised a concerned brow.

"You sound a little out of it dude... You sure you're cool?" Mordecai asked. Rigby gave a small smile.

"Dude, would you stop worrying already? You're starting to sound like your mom." Mordecai balked and gave Rigby a horrified look.

"I do not !" The taller boy said as he recoiled from the thought of sounding anything like his mother. Rigby just smirked and shook his head as he walked away from Mordecai.

"Yeah, Sure dude." Rigby said plainly and Mordecai took off after him yelling ' I Do NOT sound like my mom!'

((Time Skip x2))

It was official. Rigby abso-fucking-lutely hated the yearly fair. Well no, correction, Rigby liked going to the fair, he just hated manning the Snack Shack during the fair. The people seemed to be more obnoxious. The kids that much whinier and unbearable and the lines that much busier. Rigby hasn't even had a chance to catch his breath! His and Mordecai's lunch break should have started a half hour ago, but these stupid lines were so busy that they couldn't close the Shack. 'Well,' Rigby thought 'At least this guy seems to be the last one...' The small brunette put on a sugar sweet, cotton candy smile that felt fake and practiced even to him.

"Hello sir! Welcome to the Snack Shack, what can I get for you?" Rigby asks and the brunette blushes a little as the guy looks him up and down. The guy gives Rigby a cocky smile.

"You, all wrapped up to go if you wouldn't mind." Rigby smirks at the guy's come on. The shorter male leans forward and gives the guy a once over of his own, his hazel eyes hooding lazily and he gives a smile at what he sees.

The guy is tall, almost as tall as Mordecai, with dark hair and light green eyes. His bottom lip was pierced twice on the same side in a spider bite piercing and his ears hosted two lobe piercings and one rod going through the cartilage of his left ear. Rigby smirked and spoke in a coy voice.

"Oops, sorry, but unfortunately, I'm not on the menu." The guy smirked at Rigby again and leaned into the shorter boy's space.

"Really? That's too bad... but you know what, I think I'd settle for the name of the person whose gonna be in my dreams tonight." Rigby smiled, blushed a little and rolled his eyes.

"Do those cheesy pick up lines really work for you?" The brunette asked, ignoring the subtle question. The guy gave a cheeky grin showing a cute bunny tooth smile and a pair of dimples to boot.

"They're working now, aren't they?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Rigby put his finger to his chin and pretended to think it over.

"Hmm, I guess..." Rigby smiled at the guy. "My name's Rigby. What's yours?" The guy's smile in return was beaming.

"Micah." The guy-Micah- answered. Rigby gave Micah a sly smile.

"Well Micah, since I'm not on the menu, what would you like to have?."

"Well, since I can't have you," Micah said with a dramatic sigh, "I guess I'll just have to settle for some Nachos." Rigby's smile widens, if at all possible.

From his seat in the Shack, Mordecai had seen the entire exchange. The blue haired male found himself becoming angered and, dare he say it, a little... jealous. 'Who does this guy think he is anyway? Coming onto Rigby like that! He's my best friend and he hasn't even talked to me all day! Why does this guy get to have his attention?' before he could delve too deeply in the odd, possessive nature of his thoughts and before he could stop himself from doing so, Mordecai let out a low growl and made his way over to make the guy's nachos quickly so he could leave Mordecai and Rigby alone. Once he had those finished, Mordecai went over to where Rigby and the guy were still talking and shoved the nachos at the Micah guy and gave him a glare.

"Here's your nachos." Mordecai said plainly. Micah looked at the nachos in surprise as Rigby looked at Mordecai with a raised eyebrow and muttered something in Spanish.

"Oh." He said lamely, as if he'd forgotten that he'd even ordered them. Micah pulled the 3.50 $ out of his wallet and looked shyly at Rigby, a blush playing on his face. Mordecai scoffed. 'This guy can't seriously be thinking about asking Rigby out! Can he? 'Mordecai's blood boiled at the thought, though he didn't know why it pissed him off so bad.

"Hey, Listen Rigby. I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go out and get a coffee with me sometime..." Micah asked and before Rigby could answer, Mordecai was growling out: "He's not interested!" and slamming the ordering window closed in Micah's face (Mordecai didn't even want to take a single second to evaluate just why that had felt so good). Mordecai scoffed again, happy that the douche- bag was gone. It was their lunch time anyway.

Rigby, however, was livid! 'How dare he?!' Rigby thought. ' He's completely lost his shit!'

Before he could register his movements, Rigby was in front of Mordecai and before he knew it, Rigby felt his palm connect harshly with Mordecai's cheek.

"Como te atreves? (How dare you?)" Rigby yelled in Spanish. Mordecai looked at Rigby with wide eyes as he held the burning cheek that the small Latino slapped. Rigby was getting ready to slap him again, but a small voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his mother's told him that he needed to calm down before something bad happened. Rigby took a deep breathe and let it out through his nose.

"Rigs, I-" Mordecai tried, but Rigby just cut him off with a sharp raise of his hand.

"I get that you don't like me that way Mordecai. You told me so, I remember it happening." The Latino said, his voice deceptively calm. " You're even dating Margaret, which I pushed you to do. I encouraged you to do it. Do you think it didn't kill me a little on the inside every time I gave you advice, or let you cry on my shoulder when she chose another guy over you? Do you think it was easy for me to sit and listen to you talk about her the way I wish you would talk about me? Because I'll tell you this right now, Mordecai, it wasn't. It isn't. But you're my Best friend. So I bear through it and I've trying to move on for both our sakes." Rigby seemed to deflate, his eyes growing misty with angry tears he wouldn't let fall. Mordecai stared at his friend with his eyes wide and mouth agape in shock.

"Rigby-" He tried, but Rigby cut him off again.

"And now that I finally set my interests in some one you go all ape shit? Why? Are you so used to me being alone and love sick over you that you can't deal with me being with some one? Is that it?" Rigby demanded and Mordecai shook his head frantically.

"No, Rigby! I would never-"

"Then why Mordecai?" Rigby's voice was thick with tears that haven't been shed just yet. The Latino sighed. "You need to make up your mind dude, because I can't play the pathetic love sick best friend forever. I don't want to." Another sigh and Rigby turned his back to Mordecai.

"Um, we're out of nacho stuff, Micah got the last of it. I'm gonna go get s~ome more." With that Rigby walked out and went to the small storage unit they had all of five feet away from the Shack.

Rigby had just walked into the small building, drying the falling tears as he went, when he felt the familiar sensation of pins and needles all over his body. 'Oh no' he thought and that was all the warning he received before he collapsed and the world went black.

A/N- hey guys, so I am NOT dead! Just had no access to the inter web... Which is essentially the same thing .. This is a random thought I had while I was forced into hermitness. Please correct me if I'm wrong about anything regarding epilepsy! I do not have epilepsy! Any info I have is from Google and health class. Hope you enjoy this. And I will update my other morby once I get it typed up all nice and pretty! Bye guys! ~Haley


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Old Pain, New Hurt.

Mordecai stood in his one spot for a long time, staring at the space where Rigby once stood. He felt like the biggest jerk in the history of all jerks. He felt like an even bigger jerk than that albino douche nozzle, Jeremy and that was saying something! He just ruined the possibility of an entire relationship for Rigby all because he felt jealous. But, as Rigby had pointed out, Mordecai just didn't understand why he felt jealous. What was there to be jealous about? Mordecai was pulled out of his musings when he heard a crash and a slightly muffled 'thump'.

"Rigby?" Mordecai yelled out. No answer. The blue haired male stood and walked briskly over to the storage unit. Mordecai tried yelling for his friend again and when he received no answer, he opened the door to the closet like structure. What he found was Rigby lying on the ground, eyes closed and convulsing violently. It took Mordecai a second to realize that Rigby was having a seizure and panicked before rushing over to his side and checking him for injuries all the while trying to dial 9-1-1. Mordecai sighed in relief when he saw that Rigby's convulsions seemed to be stopping. Just then, the 9-1-1 operator picked up.

"9-1-1 Operator, what is your emergency?" asked the woman on the other side of the line.

"Yes, I need an ambulance- my friend, h-he just had a seizure and I have no clue what to do or what's wrong with him and..." Mordecai said frantically.

"Okay sir, just calm down. Can you tell me your location?" The operator said and Mordecai took a deep breathe.

"Y-yes we're at the park on Walkerton Street, by this small food joint called the Snack Shack." The blue haired male said, holding his friend's small, limp frame.

"Okay sir, help is on the way. An ambulance should be there in five minutes. Would you like to stay on the line until they arrive?" Mordecai sighed in relief when he heard that help was on the way. So relieved in fact that he forgot to answer the operator lady. "Sir, the ambulance should be there by now. Is everything alright with your friend?" she asked and Mordecai shook his head.

"uh yes, yeah, everything's fine. He stopped seizing." The blue haired male answered. Just then the EMTs showed up and immediately focused on Rigby, picking him up and placing him in what they called the recovery position.

Everything that happened in the past few hours felt like a blur to Mordecai. Rigby getting strapped into the ambulance, a paramedic asking him if he wanted to ride to the hospital with them and finally now, sitting in the waiting room explaining the situation to a concerned ( and very loud) Benson over the phone, waiting for the doctor to come out and explain what's wrong, or for Rigby to wake up so he could go see him.

"Well is he at least going to be alright?" Benson asked, finally calm enough to ask the question (not that it meant he was any less loud and angry sounding).

Mordecai sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"The doctors haven't told me much, but from the way no one seems to be freaking out, I'd say it can't be that bad." Mordecai turned his attention to the doctor who had made her way into the waiting room. "Hey listen, I think Rigby's Doctor just came out. I'm going to go talk to her." Mordecai heard Benson sigh.

"Okay. Call if you need anything." Benson said.

"Yeah, thanks Benson. I'll talk to you later." With that, Mordecai hung up the phone and walked up the doctor lady. The woman smiled kindly as he approached her.

"Are you here for Rigby?" She asked and Mordecai nodded. The doctor's smile widened. "That must make you Mordecai Vitali. I'm Dr. Van Buren." Mordecai shook hands with the petite woman.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Van Buren. Is Rigby alright?" Mordecai asked, nervously biting his lip. Dr. Van Buren gave him a reassuring smile as she lead him to where they could speak more privately.

"Yes, Rigby is quite alright. We've been monitoring him for the past hour and he has not seized again since he was brought in. it seems that this is a standard seizure." Mordecai did a double take at that last part.

"Wait, what do you mean 'standard seizure'? People don't just randomly have seizures! Do you even know what's wrong with him?" Mordecai said, careful not to raise his voice, despite his incredulousness. Dr. Van Buren raise a confused brow.

"Mr. Vitali, we don't have to find out what's wrong with your friend, because he's already been diagnosed by a previous doctor. This seizure was most likely caused because his medication is no longer affective at it's current dosage." Dr. Van Buren explained.

"M-medication?" Mordecai stuttered as he continued to look at the woman like she had grown a second head. Dr. Van Buren puzzled for a moment before understanding lit up in her eyes.

"Mr. Vitali, you are aware that Rigby suffers from Epilepsy, yes?" Dr. Van Buren asked gently. Mordecai 's jaw dropped in shock.

"Epilepsy?" The blue haired boy murmured and Dr. Van Buren nodded.

"Yes, Epilepsy. What happened to him today is called a Conic-Tonic seizure, which is the most common type of seizure among people with epilepsy. I would be correct in assuming that this is the first seizure that you've seen Rigby have, right?" Dr. Van Buren waited for Mordecai's slow nod to continue on with her explanation. "Okay, so this is the thing about Epilepsy: it varies. Some people are easier to treat than others. Some people, like Rigby, can take one anti-psychotic at the minimum dosage and be fine and others need some more tweaking. Some people even need to take more than one medication. And once you find something, it usually works, that is, until it doesn't. From what we've been able to gather from the tests we ran is that Rigby's seizure was triggered by his medication. Do you understand that?" Dr. Van Buren said, taking the time to make sure Mordecai was following what she was saying.

"Yes" Mordecai said hoarsely, before clearing his throat and answering again, "Yes." He said more clearly.

"Okay, so what we did was that we upped his dosage on the medicine that he is currently taking. We're going to keep him over night to make sure that he won't have any adverse reaction to the higher dosage of medication." Mordecai nodded numbly at the doctor's words. The blue haired male ran his hands over his face and sighed, long and loud. Sensing his distress, Dr. Van Buren placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Vitali, Epilepsy is not curable. Rigby will have to live with it-has been living with it- his entire life. However, while Epilepsy isn't curable, it is treatable. And the fact that you, one his closest friends, has never seen him have one, speaks bounds as to how well he's being treated for it okay?"

Mordecai nodded numbly before looking at Dr. Van Buren.

"Can I see him?" the blue haired boy asked and Dr. Van Buren smiled.

"Of course. Please, follow me." The petite doctor lead Mordecai further down the hallway towards the elevator. Mordecai watched Dr. Van Buren press the button for the third floor and ran a hand through his hair. There was a tiny hurt stinging underneath the relief at the knowledge that his best friend was okay. As Mordecai sighed for what felt like that millionth time, only one thought ran through his mind.

'Why wouldn't he tell me?'

When he woke up, the first thing that Rigby felt was confusion. 'Where the hell am I?' the brunette thought, 'did I fall asleep on the floor of the Snack Shack again?' Rigby settled comfortably snuggling warmly. 'Wait. Comfortable? Since when is the floor of the Snack Shack comfortable? Hell, not even my bed is this comfortable!' Rigby forced open his hazel eyes, only to realize he was staring at the white, sterilized ceiling of a hospital room.

The next thing Rigby felt was embarrassment as he remembered, however vaguely, the reason for being here. He'd had a seizure. Not only had he had a seizure, oh no, the fact that he was here meant that someone saw him having a seizure. And not just anyone. Mordecai saw him having a seizure. The embarrassment was quickly followed by anger. At himself mostly. Did he really have to have to have a seizure? It couldn't have waited until he was alone? 'He probably thinks you're a freak.' Said the same little voice that told him to get out of bed that morning. Just as Rigby was about to tell the voice to shut the fuck up (in his mind of course) the door to his hospital room opened, revealing a smiling woman in a doctor's coat with Mordecai trailing behind her.

"Hello Rigby! How are you feeling?" the small woman asked and Rigby looked away with a huff.

"I'm fine." Rigby said, still not meeting the doctor's gaze.

"Rigby." Mordecai said sternly. So sternly in fact, that it made Rigby look up. Mordecai's eyes were serious, devoid of any of their usual amusement. It made Rigby want to flinch, but the brunette swallowed that automatic reaction and chose to stare back defiantly. In an attempt to make Rigby more comfortable and willing to talk to her, Dr. Van Buren switched to her native tongue to accommodate Rigby.

"Rigby, Prefieres que hablemos en español (Rigby, Would you rather that we speak in Spanish)?" The small doctor asked with a soft smile. Rigby smiled back weakly.

"Si no fuera mucha molestia, por favor(yes, if it isn't too much of a bother)." Rigby replied and Dr. Van Buren grabbed her clip board and sat near Rigby. Out of the corner of his eye, the small brunette could see Mordecai scowling up a storm.

"Esta Bien entonces! Dime cuando fue la ultima ves que tomaste tu medicación (Okay then! Tell me, when was the last time that you took your medication)?" the doctor asked and Rigby sighed.

"Esta mañana (this morning)." Rigby answered in frustration still not understanding what brought the stupid seizure on.

" Y te la has estado tomando regularmente? Sin falta (And you've been taking them regularly? No skipping any doses?)?" Dr. Van Buren asked, still scribbling notes on her clipboard.

"Todas las mañanas al despertar y todas las noches antes de acostarme ( Every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to bed)." Rigby replied with a confused frown on his face.

"Esta bien Rigby, solo una pregunta mas. Anterior de esta instancia, has tenido mas convulsiones (Okay Rigby, one more question. Before today's incident, have you had any other seizures)?" Dr. Van Buren asked and Rigby bit his lip and looked away. Dr. Van Buren looked at Rigby in concern. "Rigby?"

The small brunette looked hesitantly at the young doctor. 'Should I tell her about the other two?' Rigby thought, nervously worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Seemingly sensing his reluctance, the petite doctor offers Rigby a reassuring smile that was all warmth. The brunette let out a sigh and looked up at Dr. Van Buren from beneath his lashes.

"Yo e tenido dos otras convulsiones como esta antes de hoy (I've had two seizures before today's)." Rigby mumbled and Dr. Van Buren's face turned serious.

"En quanto tiempo (In what time span)?" Asked the petit woman and Rigby swallowed audibly.

"Heh, Este, f-fueron los dos la semana que paso (Heh, Um, t-they were both last week)." Rigby mumbled.

"What?!" Dr. Van Buren yelled, switching languages unconsciously. Mordecai jumped out of his seat in concern, mismatched eyes frantic. Rigby had almost forgotten that his tall best friend was even there.

"What? What's going on?" Mordecai asked in worry.

"Rigby! Why wouldn't you come to the hospital? That was incredibly reckless!" The woman said, shaking her head, scribbling furiously on her clipboard.

"Again, I reiterate. What is going on?" Mordecai asked in frustration. The two Latinos ignored him, however and continued to talk.

"Tenia una sita con mi doctor hoy despuese de mi turno en el trabajo por que no quería que nadie supiera que yo tengo epilepsia. Pero me dio un ataque antes de poder ir (I had an appointment with my doctor today after my shift at work because I didn't want anyone to know I had epilepsy. I had an attack before I could make it)" Rigby explained, trying to placate the clearly agitated woman. Dr. Van Buren deflated and nodded her head with a sigh.

"I understand. I've upped the dosage on your medication. That should fix it, if it doesn't," Dr. Van Buren said sternly, yet gently "Please come and see me, Okay Rigby?" The Doctor gave a smile when Rigby nodded. Dr. Van Buren glanced back at Mordecai's confused face and sighed. "You two clearly have some things you need to talk about, so I'll give you some space. Press the red button if you need anything." With that Dr. Van Buren left the room and closed the door softy behind her.

The room had been empty for barely a second, but it felt like an eternity for Rigby, what with Mordecai boring his eyes into Rigby's and the small brunette trying hard not to squirm beneath the intensity. It was so quiet that Rigby jumped when Mordecai finally broke the silence.

"So you have epilepsy." The blue haired male said and Rigby snorted.

"Yeah." Mordecai's eyes flitted to the ground. He looked very much like a kicked puppy. A very tall, very sad and very blue puppy.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I get everyone else, but why not me? I'm your Best Friend. Why wouldn't you tell me?" Mordecai whispered lowly, almost too low for Rigby to hear.

It was quiet again for what could've been seconds just as well as it could've been minutes or hours, before Rigby spoke in voice just as tentative as Mordecai's.

"Connie Fisher." Rigby said as if that name would answer all of his friend's questions. For his part, Mordecai just took the seat that was occupied by Dr. Van Buren and looked expectedly at Rigby, prompting him to continue. The Brunette sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You remember that my family and I moved here from Arizona halfway through Seventh grade right?" Rigby asked and Mordecai nodded.

"Yeah, I remember, but what does that have to do with this Connie person? Or your epilepsy for that matter?" Rigby looked at Mordecai with tired, sad eyes.

"Connie Fisher was my Best Friend in Arizona. We both had epilepsy and we met in the line at CVS when we were each picking up our prescriptions. We bonded over a mutual hate of the assholes that went to our school. Now me, I've had it easy with my epilepsy so far. I could hide it easily and my meds have been pretty much accurate when it came to which ones to use and at what dosage to take them. Connie's was difficult though. Hers was hell bent on just consuming her whole brain and none of the meds seemed to work. Oh but Connie never let that stop her. She was bright and beautiful and strong. So fucking strong. Connie never let anyone treat her any different from anyone else simply because she had epilepsy. She was everything I wished I could be." Rigby voice had grown thick with tears he didn't even know he was shedding. Mordecai put a large, comforting hand over Rigby's small trembling one.

"What happened to her?" Mordecai asked, although if he was being honest, he already knew the answer. Mordecai was not, however, expecting the sharpness that Rigby's tone took on when he spoke again.

"The people around her happened. Connie was strong, but it's hard to be the only one fighting against an entire school full of jerks and Bystanders who didn't do shit to help you. I tried to help as much as I could. I kept the bullies at bay believe it or not. I had a very mal-tempered reputation back then." Rigby said with a bitter smile that made Mordecai want to flinch and shy away.

"It worked for the most part. Connie and me against the world, but people still found ways to hurt her. Mostly when I wasn't around. The fucking cowards always waited until I wasn't around." Rigby growled. "Well, when my mother's birthday rolls around, she decides that we should take a family vacation to the Dominican Republic and visit our relatives." Rigby took a shaky breath and Mordecai squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"There was this guy who took extra special pleasure in making Connie's life hell. His name was Mark Saunders. My punishments for kicking his ass were always worse because he was the Principal's son. While I was gone, Connie had a seizure. A really bad one during a class that she shared with him and while the teacher went to get help, Mark decided it would be funny to put a marble shaped key chain in her mouth even though he knew that it could break her teeth. And what do you know, it did." Rigby's tears were flowing again and Mordecai's heart broke when Rigby's broken gaze met his.

"But that's not the worst part. No, of course not. Mark Fucking Saunders not only breaks all of Connie's teeth, no. he makes a video and puts it on the internet. And everybody sees it." Rigby shook his head and dried his sad, angry tears. "I was gone for a week, Mordecai. A fucking week. And when I come back, it's to a dead friend and a school full of hypocrites pretending that they're oh so sad that she's dead." Rigby's stared blankly at the white wall in front of him, his eyes distant. He barely registered Mordecai's weight being added onto the bed.

"So how do you think I feel when I find out that my friend is dead because Mark Saunders deemed her 'Unworthy of his presence'?" Rigby spat out the words like a poison. "I hunted him down and beat the everlasting shit out of him. Of course, I was expelled immediately because obviously I was the one in the wrong. But I didn't give a flying fuck because I was happy with the knowledge that Mark Saunders didn't leave the hospital for a week. My family and I stayed long enough to hear Mr. Saunders say that he wasn't going to press charges after a very persuasive talking to he was given by my dad and Mr. Fisher and then we moved here. You know the rest." Rigby sighed and closed his eyes. He felt so tired and Mordecai's weight next to him was warm and comfortable. Rigby was almost completely asleep when Mordecai finally spoke.

"You'll always be Rigby to me. You'll always be my best friend, no matter what. We promised remember? Through thick and thin." Mordecai murmured and Rigby wasn't sure if it was real or if he dreamt it, but before he snoozed off, Rigby swore he felt a slight pressure on his forehead. Almost as if Mordecai had pressed his lips to it.

'Huh, weird.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Patience

((Time Skip to three days after the Hospital))

Rigby can honestly say that these last few days since he left the hospital have been pretty awesome! Since Mordecai knew he had epilepsy now, Rigby didn't need to hide his meds anymore. The best part though was that the guys aren't treating him any different. Muscle Man and Hi-5s still made teased him every chance they got, Benson still yelled at him when he got lazy and Skips was still his all knowing self. Heck even Pops was being usual self around him. The only thing Rigby could really complain about at this point (and this surprised him too) was Mordecai. It was becoming frustrating and Rigby couldn't even snap at him without feeling like a class 'A' douche-bag afterwards. The thing was, Mordecai wasn't being a jerk to him. He wasn't giving Rigby a hard time about his epilepsy, on the contrary, Mordecai made a huge effort to try and learn as much about epilepsy as he could. That wasn't the problem, oh no. The problem was that since Rigby's return from the hospital, Mordecai has become a little... over protective.

Now, don't get him wrong, Rigby appreciates what his buddy is doing. He understands that his seizures are scary and Rigby knows that Mordecai is just trying to adjust to all this new information that's just been bulldozed onto him. That, however, does not justify the epic ridiculousness that has been Mordecai these past few days. Rigby sighs as he walks into the kitchen. Mordecai has been really crazy. Why just this afternoon while Rigby was trying to eat his lunch, Mordecai just waltzes in and eats his sandwich proclaiming it 'unhealthy'. Rigby sighs and grabs a can of soda from the fridge as he thinks back to the incident.

~Flashback~

Rigby sat at the kitchen table with his turkey ham and cheese sandwich. He would much rather be having a slice of Pizza, but he was starving and had to be back at work in less than a half hour any way so sandwich it was. Rigby had the sandwich halfway to his mouth when Mordecai walks in and steals the sandwich from him.

"Is there Mayo in this?" He asked and Rigby sighed. He's been doing this all week. Mordecai has been taking away all his usual food and replacing it with healthier options.

"Yes, Mordecai. There is mayo in the sandwich, because unlike you, I don't like my sandwiches dry." Rigby replied with a deadpan look. Mordecai gave the brunette a stern look.

"Rigs, you know you're supposed to eat healthier food! Dr. Van Buren said so! Why don't you have fruit salad instead?" the tall boy proclaimed.

"I have been eating nothing but fruit since this morning Mordecai. I am hungry. Human beings need more than just fruit."

Rigby just pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to channel his inner Mufasa. 'I will not throttle my best friend. I will not throttle my best friend.' The brunette chanted in his head over and over before he opened his eyes, only to see Mordecai eating his sandwich. The brunette's eyebrow twitched at Mordecai's 'Damn, Rigs, This is a good Sandwich!'

"I don't see how starving myself is a better alternative Mordecai!" Rigby yelled and the tall boy finally relented, Rigby's words finally sinking into his thick skull. Mordecai got up, grabbed a knife and cut the sandwich in half, keeping the part he was already eating and handing Rigby the other. The brunette sighed. It was better than nothing. It's either this or more fruit. God forbid that it be more fruit.

~Flashback End~

Rigby takes a swig of his soda, relishing the taste of high fructose corn syrup and sweet, sweet caffeine. 'Ah, life is good!' the brunette thought, content.

"Rigby is that soda that you're drinking?" Mordecai asked breaking the comfortable silence. 'And now it's not.' Thought Rigby with a sigh before he answered his best friend.

"Yes, Mordecai, it is a soda that I am drinking." Rigby replied in a bored tone. Mordecai made a move to take the soda from him and Rigby moved away quickly, not letting his tall best friend get him into arm's reach. "Oh nu-uh! You aren't taking my soda!" Rigby yelled and Mordecai looked at him sternly. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Rigs, gimme the soda. Why don't you have water or some of Skips' nature juice?" Mordecai said, still trying to take Rigby's soda.

"Benson forgot to put bottled water on the grocery list, so Skips and I didn't buy any when we went grocery shopping earlier and Skips' juice is very expensive and he had to buy it himself because Benson says Mallard would freak if he raised the food budget any more than he already has, so yeah, no." Rigby replied keeping the soda away from his friend's reach, which was proving to be a little hard because Mordecai is a friggen giant!

"You went grocery shopping with Skips without me?" Mordecai asked, adding in his puppy dog eyes that to try and guilt Rigby into letting his guard down enough for Mordecai to grab the soda. Rigby growled and pushed his friend away while still keeping the soda upright so it doesn't spill on the floor that he cleaned earlier that day.

"Yes, I went grocery shopping without you Mordecai. Benson had you cleaning out the garage and I finished cleaning the kitchen before you finished cleaning the garage, so he sent me and Skips." Rigby replied, taking a defiant swig of his soda.

"Fine. Why don't you just drink water from the tap?" Mordecai suggested, trying one more time to take the can.

"I don't trust that sink Mordecai, it smells like Muscle Man's shirt!" Rigby snapped in frustration, slamming the can down onto the counter. Mordecai huffed, crossed his long arms and relented with a mumbled 'Fine' pouting all the while. Rigby sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Mordecai, I get it buddy. Honestly, I do. You're worried and you're scared shitless and you don't like the fact that you've gone into this blind. I understand Mordo, but I need you to understand that I can't let my epilepsy run my life." Rigby craned his neck at an awkward angle to be able to look into Mordecai's Mismatched eyes. "My mom didn't let me out of the house for three months after my first attack. Hell, she barely even let me leave my room. Those were the most miserable three months of life, Mordecai. It felt as if my entire life just... stopped. I don't want to have to go through that again and I actually enjoy being on speaking terms with my best friend, so please do me a favor and take a step back before we end up killing each other, yeah?" Rigby's hazel eyes plead with Mordecai's blue ones until the taller male finally let out a defeated sigh. Rigby smiled, already knowing that he had his friend beat.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to put my soda in red solo cup to make myself feel better about the fact that I can no longer consume alcohol. Maybe you should call Margaret and go on a date. I know for a fact that you haven't taken her out for a while and a girl like Margaret deserves to be wooed." Rigby gave Mordecai a genuine,albeit slightly sad, smile before turning and going out the door to sit on the porch with Muscle Man and Hi-5s.

Mordecai stared at his phone for a long moment, the number for Margaret's cell staring back at him. He was hesitating for some reason he couldn't quite put his finger on. Rigby's words played in Mordecai's head as his thumb toyed over the call button. 'I can't let the epilepsy run my life...'

Mordecai sighed and hit the call button. Rigby was right. He had to live his life and Mordecai had to live his own. The blue haired male ended up taking his red-headed date to the movie theater to watch some stupid romantic comedy and then to diner at the new Italian place that opened up down town. Mordecai told himself he was having fun, made sure that Margaret was having fun. He paid enough attention to keep the conversation interesting and made sure to be a perfect gentlemen. So what if occasionally during the night his mind wandered to that smile that Rigby gave him before he turned away to go out into the porch? That was nobody's business but his own.

shorter ten chapter this time guys! But on the bright side, we're seeing hints of morby so yay for that! See you guys soon and remember, leave me comments!


End file.
